


I hear the birds when they're singing

by JustAnotherSailorScout



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A 420 Gift Fic for my favorite stoner babes, Anxiety, Ben has a cat named Enfys, Ben is a nervous wreck, Cannabis, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Marijuana, Rey is a budtender, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSailorScout/pseuds/JustAnotherSailorScout
Summary: Ben is a nervous wreck. After finally coming to terms with his anxiety, he goes to a dispensary and meets Rey, the budtender that he becomes instantly smitten with. Fluff, smut, and shenanigans ensue!(This is the crackiest thing I have ever written. I hope you enjoy!)





	I hear the birds when they're singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dankobah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankobah/gifts), [ssalemghostss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssalemghostss/gifts).



> Moodboard by the INCREDIBLE [kylosgirl9593](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593)

He sat in his car, staring up at the bright green plus sign on the side of the building. Over the radio, one of his dad’s favorite songs from Creedence Clearwater Revival played, bringing him a small amount of comfort. And although it was evening, the summer sun still managed to bake the inside of his car, despite the climate control. He wasn't sure how he got here, but...no, that wasn’t right. He knew _exactly_ how he got here. 

Fresh out of college, and with no idea of what he wanted to do, he took a job as a legal assistant with Snoke, under the promise that if he attended law school he would have internships every summer and a job waiting for him when he graduated. Having no other options at the time, he signed on without a second thought. 

Now, seven years after that very first day, he had left Snoke's firm. The work he was doing had just felt wrong to him...it kept him up at night, because _surely_ there was something better he could be doing with his skills than working for oil conglomerates and ruining the environment. Now, he was doing work he loved, and the panic attacks _still_ hadn't stopped. 

He liked his job now, he did. Living on the west coast, he was getting to work with clients in the renewable energy industry and he was on his way to making partner. He was making a _difference_ , so why was his brain still betraying him?

In an act of desperation, or maybe lucidity, he made an appointment with one of those doctors the next day. The appointment had been shockingly easy. He went in, was greeted by the receptionist, was taken to a room where he then proceeded to unload all of his life stresses on the doctor and walked out with a recommendation before he fully realized what was happening. In fact the hardest part had been working up the nerve to get out of his car. 

Which is where he was currently. Again. 

_Come on. It's not that big of a deal. People do this all the fucking time. Just get out of the fucking car_. 

Deep breath. 

He gave himself to the end of the song. So when the last “...it ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one,” faded out, he turned off the car and gripped the door handle. Motivated by the panic he was currently experiencing, he made his way across the parking lot and through the front doors. 

Immediately upon entering, he was greeting by the security guard. With dark skin and even darker hair, he looked Ben up and down. “ID and recommendation please.” 

“Uh yea,” he said, searching his pockets, “here you go.” 

Glancing at the ID, the guard eyed him again, this time with a little concern. “You doing okay, man?”

 

_No. I’m freaking out about walking into a store. Which is why I’m here in the first place._ “Yep.” 

“Medical is that way.” 

“Thanks.” 

Ben opened the door to the main room and he was, well, shocked by what he saw. 

It was not at all what he expected. Instead of tie dye and neon signs everywhere, it looked more like a cozy coffee shop. Relaxing music played overhead. The back wall was exposed brick, with Edison bulbs hanging in front for lighting. There were brightly lit wooden floating shelves with products on them. Display cases with glass pieces artfully presented over to the side. The front cabinet had jars upon jars of little green buds in them. There were a few other customers in the store being helped. His hammering heart slowed down a little bit, now that his surroundings were a bit more familiar. 

Deep breath.

“Hi! Can I help you with something?” chimed a very pleasant voice.

He turned around and his felt his breath catch when he saw the slender woman with short, wavy chestnut hair and hazel eyes. A few delicate tattoos littered her arms, and she wore a black floral sundress and well worn grey converse. A smattering of freckles dotted her cheeks, and she didn’t wear a ton of makeup. She beamed up at him and his heart started racing for an entirely different reason.

“Uh. Yea. I’m--” _fucked, completely and utterly fucked_ , “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing. Here,” he handed her the note from the doctor. _Might as well let her know that I’m crazy._

“Anxiety? Me too. Let me show you around and then we can go over a few things that I think might work from you.” 

He let out a deep breath and followed her. She started grabbing a few products and rattling off terms he hadn’t heard before like “microdosing” and “high CBD ratio” and honestly this was not at all what he expected. 

When they finally made their way to the front counter, she turned around to face him, and smiled. “So, I think starting out, it would make sense for you to start with a high CBD low THC pen, and then these two tinctures. This one you can use during the day, and it won’t get you the slightest bit high, and this one for just before bed. It should help you sleep. Do you have any questions for me?” 

_Yes. A million. Can I have your phone number? How did you get into this? Am I that weird for freaking out before coming in here?_

“What’s your name?” 

“Rey.” 

“Rey,” he said, testing the word on his mouth. 

She smiled again. That fucking smile. “And yours?” 

“Ben.” 

“Well Ben, I hope these help. And if they don’t, you can always come back and see me!--I mean us.” _Did her cheeks just turn a bit pink?_ She rang up his total and once their exchange was over he was out the door with his new treasures and made his way home. 

Driving home, he felt a little lighter. Like maybe, maybe this would work. Or something. If it didn’t he could always go back and see Rey. 

He’s greeted at his front door by his cat Enfys, angrily meowing at him for daring to be home late. 

After feeding both Enfys and himself, he wandered listlessly through his house. There was a lot he needed to get done but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he grabbed the pen and sat down on his couch. He looked over at his long neglected system, and for the first time in months, he turned on his XBox. Scrolling through the multiple games he had started and hadn’t finished, he finally decided on the _Witcher 3._

Pressing A, he took a drag of the pen. 

_Inhale._

_Hold._

_Exhale._

As he sank back into his couch, Enfys curling up in his lap while he played his game, he felt...better. His usually hammering heart slowed a bit and his normally busy head quieted. His thoughts wandered to the really cute -- _what were they called again? Budtenders?_ \-- girl that helped him out today. Rey. Maybe….maybe he could find an excuse to go back later this week.

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY wanted this to just be a long one shot, but that didn't happen. I promise to give you all smut next time!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from the song Notion by Tash Sultana  
> And Happy 4/20!!!!!


End file.
